Tachykinin is a generic term of a group of neuropeptides, and substance P (hereinafter SP), neurokinin A (hereinafter abbreviated as NKA) and neurokinin B (hereinafter abbreviated as NKB) in mammals are known. These peptides are known to be bound with receptors (neurokinin 1, neurokinin 2, neurokinin 3, hereinafter abbreviated as NK1, NK2, NK3, respectively) thereof present in vivo to exert various biological activities.
Particularly, the NK2 receptor antagonist is considered to be useful for the prophylaxis or treatment of neurokinin A dependent pathology, and they are considered to be useful for the prophylaxis or treatment of diseases such as pulmonary diseases (particularly, bronchospasm due to asthma, cough, chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases and pulmonary anaphylaxis), gastrointestinal tract diseases (particularly, enterospasm, irritable bowel syndrome, inflammatory bowel diseases, non-ulcer dyspepsia, esophageal reflux and GI tract disorders), central nervous diseases (e.g., melancholia, anxiety), urinary diseases (e.g., dysuria), pain (e.g., neurotic pain, pain associated with inflammatory diseases such as rheumatism and the like) (Expert Opin. Ther. Targets, (2003) vol. 7(3), p. 343).
Heretofore, selective peptidic antagonists for NK2 receptor have been known (Br. J. Pharmacol., 1990, 100, 588-592 and WO 97/31941). However, these known peptidic NK2 antagonists show weak activity and metabolically unstable, and therefore, it is difficult to put to use for practical prophylactic or therapeutic agent.
As the selective non-peptidic NK2 receptor antagonist, SR 48968 (Brit. J. Pharmacol. (1992), vol. 105, p. 77), GR-159897 (Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. (1994), vol. 4, p. 1951), CP 96345 (Science, 1991, vol. 251, p. 435), RP 67580 (Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 1991, vol. 88, p. 10208), ZD 7944 (Abstracts of Papers, Part 1, 214th National Meeting of the American Chemical Society, Las Vegas, Nev., Sep. 7-11, 1997, MEDI 264), WO 02/38547, WO 02/38548, WO 02/083663, WO 02/083664 and the like are known.
In addition, as a quinoline derivative fused with nitrogen-containing heterocycle, the compounds described in J. Org. Chem., 2000, 65, 655-666; J. Org. Chem., 2003, 68, 442-451; Org. Lett., 2001, 3, 2189-2191; Org. Lett., 2001, 3, 4217-4220; Tetrahedron 57, 2001, 5615-5624; Tetrahedron Letters 40, 1999, 1215-1218; Tetrahedron Letters 40, 1999, 3339-3342; Heterocycles, 2004, 63, 1685-1712; U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,725, and the like are known.